Casamentera
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Estaba charlando con Ino acerca de… bueno, del sueño recurrente que tengo con Sasuke y de repente salió a colación el hecho de que todos nuestros amigos están solteros. No es como que quiera con ellos, pero me gusta la idea de hacerla de casamentera. No sé, tal vez si hago a muchas parejas felices el karma me retribuya y me ponga a Sasuke desnudo sobre mi cama. Tal vez, tal vez…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**CASAMENTERA**

_Capítulo 1_

**Lunes 18 de febrero de 2013**

**07:04:05 am**

**Mala idea.**

Clase de Literatura. No sé ni por qué me molesto en llegar temprano. ¿Tiene sentido estar cinco minutos antes de que toque la primera campanada del día cuando tu profesor es un fantoche que llega a la hora que se le crucen las ganas? No lo creo. Más bien es una mala idea. Ahora mismo podría estar dormida y contando unicornios en mis sueños. Tal vez también podría estar soñando con Sasuke desnudo en mi ca…

**07:15:18 am**

**Naruto**

El cabronazo de Naruto me ha lanzado una bola de papel en la frente; pero el problema no es la niñería que hizo, si no que el asqueroso proyectil contenía sus babas y (estoy segura) sus mocos. Tiene gripe desde hace una semana o algo así y se la pasa sonándose la nariz a cada momento. Vale, yo comprendo que está enfermo y es molesto y frustrante y demás estar así, pero eso no signifique que tenga que esparcir sus gérmenes a todo ser viviente que se le cruce por delante de las narices. Sí, lo digo por mí y mi mancillada frente. De cualquier manera le he golpeado tan fuerte que dudo mucho que vuelva a meterse conmigo (por el resto del día. Todos sabemos que Naruto no sabe acerca de aprender de sus errores).

**07:25:27**

**Profesor**

Y bueno, hace como treinta y cinco segundos que Hatake Kakashi, el ilustrísimo profesor de literatura, se ha dignado a entrar al aula. Ha dicho una patética excusa acerca de perderse en los caminos de la vida (¿vida? ¿Qué vida? ¡Se la pasa leyendo ese libro todo el día! Estoy segura de que ya debe saberse los diálogos de memoria). No es como si nadie fuera a tragarse su excusa, ni siquiera Naruto, pero él la da tan pancho y como si no fuera la gran cosa tener esperando a sus alumnos como por media hora.

**07:44:15**

**Pablo Neruda**

Ahora mismo estamos contestando un ejercicio del libro de literatura sobre un poema de Neruda. No sé para qué mierda lo hacemos si no nos lo va a revisar. Nunca nos revisa nada. Es más perezoso que Shikamaru. Solamente le interesa leer su libro.

No entiendo cómo es que cobra una nómina. Lo juro.

**07:53:42**

**Salida**

Nos ha dejado marchar. ¡Para que vean lo mucho que le importa impartirnos clase! Pero bueno, ya lo pagará. Lo peor del caso es que escuché a Matsuri decir bobadas sobre que el profe es sexy y… oh, Dios, eso no es bueno para mi salud mental; probablemente, gracias a su sugestión, soñaré con él desnudo en mi cama en lugar de mi muy húmedo y regular sueño de tener (caliente y dispuesto) a Sasuke en mi lecho. Venga, el profe no está tan mal, pero siempre va cubierto con ese ¿cubrebocas? Que parece que está permanentemente enfermo. ¿Tendrá SIDA o alguna enfermedad contagiosa? O sea, el libro de _Paraíso lo que sea_ que siempre lee, trata sobre perversiones sexuales. No se me haría raro que tuviera alguna enfermedad venérea o así. Es más, creo que le hace falta tener una para que se vuelva una persona cuerda nuevamente (si es que alguna vez lo fue).

**08:49:02**

**Solteros**

Estaba charlando con Ino acerca de… bueno, del sueño recurrente que tengo con Sasuke y de repente salió a colación (y sin tener nada qué ver, como son usualmente las conversaciones de las chicas) el hecho de que todos nuestros amigos están solteros. No es como que quiera con ellos, pero me gusta la idea de hacerla de casamentera. No sé, tal vez si hago a muchas parejas felices el karma me retribuya y me ponga a Sasuke desnudo sobre mi cama. Tal vez, tal vez…

Me pregunto, ¿con quienes debería empezar?

* * *

**Lo he dejado hasta aquí para que ustedes me digan con qué personajes/personaje empezar. Si no quieren opinar sobre tal cosa, pues bueno, yo puedo hacerlo al azar. No estoy segura de que esto sea un SasuSaku, tampoco.**

**Y, antes de que lo olvide, comenzarán a actualizarse mis otros fanfictions varados ya que con este he llegado a las 200 historias y… eso.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total y parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CASAMENTERA**

_Capítulo 2_

**Lunes 18 de febrero de 2013**

**12:11:05 pm**

**¿Quién?**

No tengo idea de con quién empezar. Supongo que debo observar a mis compañeros para ver quiénes podrían funcionar como conejillos de indias. O sea, si el experimento funciona, lo seguiré adelante, si no lo hace, pues bueno, creo que voy a tener que llorar un montón porque el buen karma nunca me va a alcanzar.

**12:25:06 pm**

**Posiblemente**

Yo, con mis súper habilidades de observación y mi, también, súper desarrollada intuición femenina descubrí que, oh, mi Dios, a Hinata le gusta Naruto. O sea, es obvio; ella se la pasa observándolo, se sonroja con facilidad si él la mira fijamente y/o le dirige la palabra. Aunque, hay que decir, Hinata se sonroja con facilidad por casi cualquier cosa. Es algo así como que no ha vivido. Oh, pobre mujer. Me apostaría el pellejo a que no ha tenido un novio en su vida. Pobre y miserable Hinata. Pero, que no se preocupe, que yo soy su salvadora y arreglaré esta situación.

**01:01:57 pm**

**Sueño extremo**

Siento que muero de sueño. Es la última clase del día (gracias a Dios) y también la más aburrida. No recargo mi cara en el banco porque, joder, sé que acabaría dormida. La maestra Biwako tiene una voz soporífera; más que Jigglypuff cantando. Estoy segura. Debería ser ilegal tener una maestra tan de sueño. O, al menos, deberían darle ya la jubilación. Pero no, ella jura y perjura que la educación es su vida y que bla bla blá. Cosas que ni siquiera a Hiruzen, su esposo y director de esta funesta escuela, le han de interesar.

**01:06:45 pm**

**Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki**

Mmmm…. Volví a pensar en Naruto y Hinata. Supongo que de verdad son material "enamorable" (más les vale. Necesito buen karma). Y yo seré la buena samaritana que se encargue de cumplirle los sueños a Hinata. Oh, Dios. Desde ya me siento poderosa.

**01:10:36 pm**

**Narunata**

No he puesto nada de atención en clase. Sé que estamos hablando sobre un tal Carl Marx pero fuera de eso no me he enterado de nada. Me parece ciento por ciento más interesante mirar la barda de la escuela por el ventanal de la derecha que escuchar la letanía de la profesora. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que diré.

O sea, todas las parejas famosas tienen una especie de nombre: Brangelina, Robsten, Barachelle, Carbonillas… ¿Por qué Hinata y Naruto no pueden tener uno? Sí, eso fue lo que pensé, y como soy tan buena persona, casi un alma de Dios, decidí bautizarlos como Narunata…

Oh, sí. Ese par de críos me deben la vida.

**01:14: 33 pm**

**Naruhina**

Sucede que Ino vio mis apuntes (se supone que estoy apuntando algo sobre las diapositivas que pone la maestra en el proyector, pero ni al caso; esto es mucho más productivo) y me ha dicho que Narunata suena a alguna especie de droga sintética vendida en el mercado negro o a algo que se comería (no entendí mucho esto, ¿Ino se droga o algo?), así que me ha obligado a cambiarles el nombre a Naruhina. ¡Es tan soso! Sigo pensando que suena mejor Narunata, pero bueno, no puedo contradecir a Ino porque ella me ayudará con todo este asunto del negocio de las citas (probablemente haga el trabajo sucio; ése que yo no querré hacer), así que, bueno, Naruhina será.

**01:18:11 pm**

**Salida**

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Estúpido reloj. Camina más rápido. Estoy cansada de escuchar a la profesora desvariar sobre burgueses y proletarios….

¡Ring! Oh, mi Dios. Es hora de salir. Jamás fui tan feliz.

* * *

**Es una actualización rápida porque este fin de semana tengo mucha tarea y dudo que pueda actualizar pronto (esto fue hecho en la Uni. Veinte minutos invertí en ello), por eso es tan corto. Estaba pensando acerca de sus comentarios y ya tengo una idea sólida sobre qué tratará la historia y quienes serán las primeras parejas.**

**Agradezco por los comentarios (que siempre son tomados en cuenta) a: Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, LightDanica, ivorosy, lirilara1993, Suki Harlett, Seba20, Bluetterfly, Sakuita 01, Celi-chii, Katsura-chan, Karin fd Uchiha, darkzuryan, Duendi y sakura1402.**

**Y sí, esto va a tener sus buenas sorpresas.**


End file.
